


Dreams

by ktp790



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktp790/pseuds/ktp790
Summary: Ever since Neo was freed from the Matrix, he can't stop dreaming about Trinity. What happens when she figures out?
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 4





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally my first work in this fandom. I wrote this at 12 am because my friend and I were having a Trinity and Neo fangirl fest lmao. This is definitely going to have mistakes so I'm sorry about that. If you guys like it (which I don't expect anyone to lmao) I may write more of them in the future! Anyways happy reading!
> 
> -K

Neo had always admired Trinity, the way she could capture the attention of men, women, anyone really, with her beauty and wit. He figured he would never have a chance with someone as stunning as her. He hung on to her every word, even if it was her barking orders at the crew, or her talking to her friends before she went to bed. He would dream about her. These dreams always ended up with him waking up in a sweat and a uh- problem. Tonight’s dream was no different, he had dreamt of her again, this time with her latex outfit on with high heeled boots that went to her thighs… her thighs. He sighed and looked at the door. These dreams have caused him to lose sleep. He couldn’t get her out of his head and he wondered if Trinity had ever experienced dreams like he had. Of course he didn’t expect her to dream about him, she probably had a boy back in Zion. How could she not? She was stunning, smart and funny. He realized he would be getting no sleep after his dream and decided to wander the ship. Maybe one of them would be up to keep him company. So Neo pulled his body up to a sitting position, sighed, then stood. He walked over to the door and screwed it open. The ship was silent except for his footsteps and the whirring of the engine. He looked around and walked to the main deck. He suddenly stopped when he saw her sitting at the computer, watching the code go across the screen. His breath hitched in his throat. 

“Hello Neo.” She said. He could’ve sworn he heard her smile as well. 

“Uh hi.” stupid. He said silently. 

“Why are you awake? Couldn’t sleep?” She said, still not turning around. 

“Yeah. I haven’t had the best sleep lately…” Neo trailed off. He didn’t want to give away too much. 

“Me neither.” She sighed. His eyebrow shot up. She hasn’t been sleeping either? 

“Why?” He asked. He didn’t expect her to answer. 

“Let’s just say I’m frustrated.” She said firmly. Neo knew that voice all too well, it meant don’t ask questions. 

“Well..” He didn’t know what to say. 

“Neo, have you ever been in love?” She suddenly asked. Great, she’s gonna tell you about her boyfriend. 

“Ehm, once.” He stood awkwardly behind her. 

“What was it like? How would you describe love?” She suddenly turned around to meet his gazing eyes. 

“It’s hard to describe..” He said. 

“If you had one word to describe it, what would it be?” She looked curiously at him.

“Earth shattering.” He said simply.

“That's two.” She smiled softly and he laughed. God he was so in love with her. 

“I know you dream about me.” She said seriously. His face grew hot. 

“How-” He started to say. 

“Let’s just say you’re not particularly quiet when you moan my name in your sleep.” She giggled. His face went another shade of red, something he didn't think was possible. 

She got up and walked over to Neo with a smirk on her face. 

“Don’t worry, I don't mind. In fact i think it's pretty damn hot.” She said lowly .He shuddered. 

“Tell me Neo.. what do you dream about when you dream about me?” She smirked as she grabbed the back of his neck. 

“Uh…” He trailed off as she pressed kisses to his jaw down to his neck. 

“Tell me..” She whispered as she came back up to his lips. 

Here goes nothing.. 

“Youcalledmedaddyonce…” he spilled out breathlessly. 

“I called you what?” She smirked once again. 

“You called me daddy.” He sighed. 

“Did your simulation girlfriend call you that?” She asked and Neo shook his head. 

“Only me huh? Wow I’m special.” 

“Only you…” He trailed off and tried to kiss her. She moved her mouth away before their lips touched. 

“Would you like it if i said it?” Trinity asked. Neo nodded vigorously. So with that she moved her mouth up to his ear and whispered the word he had always wanted to hear from her mouth.

“Daddy…” 

“F-fuck” He moaned. She giggled and gave him a small peck on the lips. But Neo had other plans.. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. 

“Not here.” She whispered after he let go of her mouth. 

“Fine. Come with me.” He growled. 

“Where are we going?” She asked playfully. 

“We’re going to my room so I can hear you say that again and again.” Her eyes widened but she didn’t seem bothered by it. 

And so they went, hand in hand to his room where for the rest of the night they kept the whole ship up with her screams….


End file.
